Derniers Mots
by Indifferente
Summary: Qu'auraient dit les personnages de Harry Potter s'ils avaient pu prononcer une dernière phrase avant de mourir ? Une phrase par personnage. Traduction de Things Unsaid.
1. Regulus Black à Sirius Black

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fanfiction est la traduction de _Things Unsaid_ de Shadowed Shinobi. Lien pour la VO sur mon profil.

* * *

**Regulus Black à Sirius Black**

Avant de mourir, j'ai essayé de faire ce que tu aurais fait.

* * *

Il y a 77 chapitres qui sont tous aussi courts que celui-ci. J'aime beaucoup cette fiction que je trouve simple et efficace. En une seule phrase, l'auteur arrive à faire passer un message et pas mal d'émotions.

Tant que je suis en vacances, je posterai tous les jours de semaine (du lundi au vendredi).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ces petits chapitres, une review et vous avez mon amour éternel.


	2. Peter Pettigrow à James Potter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shinobi

* * *

**Peter Pettigrow à James Potter**

J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière.

* * *

Et comme c'est le premier jour, je mets deux chapitres d'un coup :)


	3. De Gideon Prewett à Arthur Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Gideon Prewett à Arthur Weasley**

Prends bien soin de notre Molly, tu entends ?

* * *

Merci à Julie et Yukino pour leur review :)


	4. Merope Gaunt à Tom Elvis Jedusor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Merope Gaunt à Tom Elvis Jedusor**

Deviens fort comme ton père Tommy. Mais apprends à aimer.


	5. Dobby à Harry Potter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Dobby à Harry Potter**

Harry Potter est sain et sauf maintenant, Monsieur. Dobby lui devait bien ça.

* * *

Merci à TeamAnanas pour sa review :) J'ai normalement répondu par MP.


	6. Quirinus Quirrel à Sybille Trelawney

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Quirinus Quirrel à Sybille Trelawney**

Les voyages sont synonymes de grand danger, tu avais raison. Désolé d'avoir ri de toi.


	7. Cédric Diggory à Amos Diggory

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Cédric Diggory à Amos Diggory**

J'ai gagné, Papa. Tu es fier de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Bon week end à tous, à lundi.


	8. Colin Crivey à Dennis Crivey

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Colin Crivey à Dennis Crivey**

Je suis mort comme un vrai sorcier Dennis. C'est cool, hein ?

* * *

Merci à Julie pour sa review :)


	9. Kendra Dumbledore à Ariana Dumbledore

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Kendra Dumbledore à Ariana Dumbledore**

J'aurais aimé pouvoir arranger les choses. C'est ce que sont censées faire les mères, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

.

Soph28, je t'ai répondu par MP.


	10. Fred Weasley à George Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Fred Weasley à George Weasley**

Ne t'en fais pas George, je vais au paradis. Tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que nous sommes l'esprit sain ! T'as compris ? Parce que tu as une _oreillole_ et que moi je suis... mort. Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.


	11. Severus Rogue à Lily Evans

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Severus Rogue à Lily Evans**

J'ai essayé de le protéger Lily. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

* * *

A lundi :)


	12. Helena Serdaigle à Rowena Serdaigle

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Helena Serdaigle à Rowena Serdaigle**

Je suis désolée d'être partie, Mère. Je ne suis pas comme vous, j'ai toujours pris de stupides décisions.


	13. Hepzibah Smith à Hokey l'elfe de maison

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Hepzibah Smith à Hokey l'elfe de maison**

Ne jamais faire confiance à un joli visage.


	14. Bertha Jorkins à Rita Skeeter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Bertha Jorkins à Rita Skeeter**

Rita, tu ne devineras _jamais_ qui j'ai rencontré en Albanie !

* * *

Je commence mon tout premier travail demain (hourra) donc je vais devoir espacer mes publications ! Je publierai désormais les mercredis et dimanches. Je profite de ce petit message pour dire merci à tous ceux qui mettent cette traduction en follow ou en favoris :)


	15. Igor Karkaroff à Severus Rogue

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Igor Karkaroff à Severus Rogue**

J'aurais aimé avoir la moitié de ton courage.


	16. Gellert Grindelwald à Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Gellert Grindelwald à Albus Dumbledore**

Je l'ai tuée Albus. Et j'en suis désolé.

* * *

Merci à _Guest_ et _Yukino_ pour leur review.


	17. Mrs Coupton à Barty Croupton Junior

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Mrs Coupton à Barty Croupton Junior**

Sois heureux mon chéri.

* * *

Merci à _Guest_ et _Yukino_ pour leur review :)


	18. Rowena Serdaigle à Helena Serdaigle

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Rowena Serdaigle à Helena Serdaigle**

Tu me manques. Rentre à la maison s'il te plaît.


	19. Fumseck à Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Fumseck à Albus Dumbledore**

Je reviendrai. Je le promets.

* * *

Un grand merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review :)


	20. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin à Remus Lupin

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks Lupin à Remus Lupin**

C'était trop court.

* * *

Indications pour le prochain chapitre : Marlene McKinnon a fait partie du premier Ordre du phénix. Si vous ne vous souvenez plus d'elle mais que vous voulez comprendre le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à chercher des infos avant dimanche :) (Oui, depuis que je suis prof, j'aime bien donner des devoirs !)


	21. Marlene McKinnon à Tom Elvis Jedusor

**Disclaimer** : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon à Tom Elvis Jedusor**

Vous ne gagnerez _jamais_.

* * *

Désolée, j'ai totalement oublié de poster hier ! D'ailleurs, comme je ne pourrai pas poster mercredi, le chapitre suivant sera là demain.

Un grand merci à _Mary Lys_, _Marine_ et _Yukino_ pour leurs reviews :)

Et enfin : si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose demain, vous pouvez vous renseigner sur Gibbon et Rowle ;)


	22. Gibbon le Mangemort à Thorfinn Rowle

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Gibbon le Mangemort à Thorfinn Rowle**

Tu vises comme un pied.

* * *

Merci à Yukino pour sa review !

A dimanche.


	23. Bathilda Tourdesac à Tom Elvis Jedusor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Bathilda Tourdesac à Tom Elvis Jedusor**

J'ai déjà perdu tous mes proches. S'il vous plaît, tuez-moi.

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review :)


	24. Pernelle Flamel à Nicolas Flamel

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Pernelle Flamel à Nicolas Flamel**

Merci pour cette aventure.

* * *

Encore et toujours, merci à Yukino pour sa review !


	25. Thomas Jedusor à Tom Jedusor Senior

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Thomas Jedusor à Tom Jedusor Senior**

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

* * *

(Ici, Thomas Jedusor est le grand-père paternel de Voldemort et TJ Senior est le père de Voldemort)

Merci à Yukino et Joffre pour leur review. Joffre, si tu as quelques idées pour améliorer ma traduction, n'hésite pas à me les faire partager. Je suis toujours preneuse !


	26. Benjy Fenwick à Lucius Malefoy

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Benjy Fenwick à Lucius Malefoy**

J'aurais aimé t'entraîner dans ma chute.

* * *

Benjy Fenwick était un membre du premier Ordre du Phénix.

Merci à _Yukino_ et _Joffre_ pour leur review. Joffre, même si je ne fais que traduire ces phrases, je vais faire de mon mieux, merci pour ton conseil.


	27. Barty Croupton Sr à Barty Croupton Jr

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Barty Croupton Senior à Barty Croupton Junior**

J'aurais dû être là.

* * *

Merci à _Majamaja_ pour sa review. L'intitulé de la version originale est "Things Unsaid" et tu pourras trouver le lien sur mon profil.


	28. Gornuk le Gobelin à Gripsec le Gobelin

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Gornuk le Gobelin à Gripsec le Gobelin**

Voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux sorciers.

* * *

Merci_ Yukino_ pour ta review, je suis d'accord avec toi :)


	29. James Potter à Tom Elvis Jedusor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**James Potter à Tom Elvis Jedusor**

Il y a des choses pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir.


	30. Charity Burbage à Severus Rogue

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Charity Burbage à Severus Rogue**

Meurtrier. J'espère que tu pourriras à Azkaban.

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review :)


	31. Salazar Serpentard à Godric Gryffondor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Salazar Serpentard à Godric Gryffondor**

Tu verras, Poudlard sera à moi.

* * *

Est-ce que vous pensez que Salazar et Godric se tutoyaient ?


	32. Cuthbert Binns à Minerva McGonagall

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Cuthbert Binns à Minerva McGonagall**

Hum, j'ai dû m'assoupir.


	33. Edgar Bones à Amelia Bones

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Edgar Bones à Amelia Bones**

Fais-lui payer ce qu'il nous a fait.

* * *

C'est fou comme parfois une seule phrase peut nous prendre la tête pendant des heures. Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, désolée si ça se ressent...

Merci _Yukino_ pour ta review, j'ai laissé la majorité choisir et c'est le tutoiement qui a été adopté, même si on ne saura jamais la vérité !


	34. Mrs Lovegood à Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Mrs Lovegood à Luna Lovegood**

Les trois choses les plus importantes dans la vie sont l'amour, la loyauté et l'imagination.

* * *

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié mercredi, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée !

Merci _Yukino_ pour ta review. Je suis d'accord avec toi :)


	35. Dirk Cresswell à Runcorn le Mangemort

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Dirk Cresswell à Runcorn le Mangemort**

Je souhaite que ma mort pèse sur votre conscience, si vous en avez une.

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review.


	36. Amelia Bones à Tom Elvis Jedusor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Amelia Bones à Tom Elvis Jedusor**

Je sais bien que je n'avais aucune chance. Mais je devais me battre. Pour Edgar.

* * *

Merci à _Yuniko_ pour sa review :)


	37. Le Baron Sanglant à Helena Serdaigle

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Le Baron Sanglant à Helena Serdaigle**

Je suis désolé Helena, je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser.

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review.

Joyeux Noël à tous !


	38. Alastor Maugrey à Harry Potter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Alastor Maugrey à Harry Potter**

Tu peux le faire, mon garçon. Vigilance Constante.

* * *

Merci _Yukino_ pour ta review et faute de mieux, je te remercie ici aussi pour ta review sur les Drarry de Noël :)


	39. Ariana Dumbledore à Abelforth Dumbledore

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Ariana Dumbledore à Abelforth Dumbledore**

Non... NON ! Arrêtez !

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review. Bon réveillon à tous !


	40. Remus Lupin à Sirius Black

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Remus Lupin à Sirius Black**

Voilà, c'est la fin des Maraudeurs.

* * *

J'avais mal orthographié Abelforth dans le chapitre précédent, désolée pour cette erreur.


	41. Nicolas Flamel à Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Nicolas Flamel à Albus Dumbledore**

Et bien, j'en ai vécu de belles choses, tu ne crois pas ?

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ sur sa review.

J'ai beaucoup hésité à le dire parce que ça n'a pas vraiment sa place ici mais je ne peux m'en empêcher : _Je suis Charlie_.


	42. Dorcas Meadowes à Lily Potter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Dorcas Meadowes à Lily Potter**

Je suis désolée, très chère. Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir venir à l'anniversaire du petit Harry finalement.

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review :)


	43. Mary Jedusor à Thomas Jedusor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Mary Jedusor à Thomas Jedusor**

J'ai toujours su que les Gaunt n'étaient pas des gens bien.

* * *

Je rappelle que Mary et Thomas sont les grands-parents de Voldemort :)


	44. Broderick Moroz à Arthur Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Broderick Moroz à Arthur Weasley**

Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review. A mercredi :)


	45. Le Basilic à Salazar Serpentard

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Le Basilic à Salazar Serpentard**

J'ai échoué.

* * *

Je poste avec un jour de retard, toutes mes excuses.


	46. Ted Tonks à Andromeda Tonks

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Ted Tonks à Andromeda Tonks**

Prends soin de Dora, ma chérie. Je vous aime.

* * *

Vous ne pouvez pas me voir mais je vous assure que j'affiche un air très coupable. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu oublier deux fois de suite mais je vous présente mes plus plates excuses.

Sinon, 9 reviews sur le chapitre précédent :O Wahou, merci ! Je remercie ici _Majamaja_ et _Yukino_ pour leur review :)


	47. Godric Gryffondor à Salazar Serpentard

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Godric Gryffondor à Salazar Serpentard**

La haine est la plus noire et la plus dangereuse de toutes les magies.

* * *

Pardon. Je crois que je vais devoir mettre une alarme les mercredis et dimanches pour penser à poster !


	48. Bellatrix Lestrange à Molly Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange à Molly Weasley**

Tu m'as... _touchée _!

* * *

Merci _Yukino_ pour ta review, on peut toujours espérer un texte inédit de JKR à ce sujet !


	49. Morfin Gaunt à Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Morfin Gaunt à Albus Dumbledore**

J'aurais dû tuer ces foutus Moldus.

* * *

A dimanche pour un chapitre... humide ;)


	50. Mimi Geignarde à Olive Hornby

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Mimi Geignarde à Olive Hornby**

Je ne te laisserai jamais oublier ça.

* * *

Merci _Yukino_ pour ta review :)


	51. Sirius Black à Harry Potter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Sirius Black à Harry Potter**

Je suis très fier de toi, Harry.

* * *

A dimanche.


	52. Barty Croupton Junior à Cornelius Fudge

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Barty Croupton Junior à Cornelius Fudge**

F-Froid...

* * *

Merci _Yukino_ pour tes reviews que je lis toujours avec plaisir :)


	53. Franck Bryce à Tom Jedusor Senior

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Franck Bryce à Tom Jedusor Senior**

J'crois que j'aurais dû me mêler d'mes affaires... C'est un fils charmant que _vous_ avez là, Monsieur Jedusor.

* * *

Pas eu le temps mercredi parce que c'était les vacances (youpi) désolée. Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review.


	54. Nagini à Tom Elvis Jedusor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Nagini à Tom Elvis Jedusor**

Tu avais dit que tu me protégerais.

* * *

Merci_ Yukino_ pour ta review :)


	55. Tom Jedusor Senior à Mary Jedusor

**Disclaimer** : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

J'en profite également pour rappeler que TJS est le père de Voldemort et Mary sa grand mère.

* * *

**Tom Jedusor Senior à Mary Jedusor**

Il me ressemble trait pour trait.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favoris.


	56. Rufus Scrimgeour à Harry Potter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Rufus Scrimgeour à Harry Potter**

J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review :)


	57. Femme allemande à Tom Elvis Jedusor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Femme allemande dont on ne connaît pas le nom à Tom Elvis Jedusor**

Das Leben ist das einzige Gut des Schlechten.

* * *

Alors, j'ai recopié la phrase telle quelle depuis la VO et comme je ne parle pas un mot d'allemand, j'ai demandé à des amis qui m'ont dit que c'était quelque chose du genre : "La vie est le seul bien des gens mauvais" si vous avez mieux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !


	58. Mrs Abbot à Hannah Abbot

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Mrs Abbot à Hannah Abbot**

Je suis heureuse que tu n'aies pas été à la maison. Je t'aime.

* * *

A mercredi.


	59. Phineas Nigellus Black à Ursula Black

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Phineas Nigellus Black à Ursula Black**

Au moins maintenant je suis débarrassé de ces fichus élèves.

* * *

Prochain chapitre vendredi parce qu'il n'y en aura pas dimanche.


	60. Le fils Montgomery à Mrs Montgomery

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Le fils Montgomery à Mrs Montgomery**

Mais j'ai toujours aimé les bébés chiens...

* * *

(Montgomery est le petit garçon de 5 ans tué par Greyback dans HP6)

J'ai failli oublier mais voici le chapitre du jour ! Pas de derniers mots dimanche donc je vous souhaite un bon week end, à mercredi.


	61. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête à son bourreau

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington à son bourreau**

Vous ne pouviez pas le faire en un seul coup, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction et de laisser une review :)


	62. Helga Poufsouffle à Salazar Serpentard

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Helga Poufsouffle à Salazar Serpentard**

La magie rend tout le monde égaux.

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review :)


	63. Hedwige à Harry Potter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Hedwige à Harry Potter**

Je ne peux pas te quitter. Tu serais seul.

* * *

:(


	64. Florian Fortarôme à Bellatrix Lestrange

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Florian Fortarôme à Bellatrix Lestrange**

Des glaces et des leçons d'Histoire... Est-ce que j'étais vraiment une menace ?

* * *

Merci à _Zazoute_ et _Yukino_ pour leur review :)

Je pars en vacances donc il n'y aura pas de chapitres la semaine prochaine. A bientôt !


	65. Emmeline Vance à Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Emmeline Vance à Albus Dumbledore**

Je connaissais les risques quand je vous ai rejoints.

* * *

Je suis de retour, à dimanche.


	66. Aragog l'acromentule à Rubeus Hagrid

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Aragog l'acromentule à Rubeus Hagrid**

Guerre, haine, violence... Peut-être que ce sont tes semblables qui sont des monstres, pas les miens.

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review :)


	67. Lily Potter à Harry Potter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Lily Potter à Harry Potter**

Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Maman te protège.

* * *

Merci à _P'tit Brownie_ pour sa review :)


	68. Grand-père de Krum à Gellert Grindelwald

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Le grand-père de Viktor Krum à Gellert Grindelwald**

Vous êtes forrt. Ce n'est pas une rraison pourr détrruirre les plus faibles.

* * *

A mercredi.


	69. Elvis Gaunt à Merope Gaunt

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Elvis Gaunt à Merope Gaunt**

Tu es un déshonneur.

* * *

Les Gaunt, toujours aussi chaleureux !

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review, à dimanche.


	70. Albus Dumbledore à Harry Potter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore à Harry Potter**

Ne pleure pas pour moi Harry. Je vais revoir ma famille.

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review :) A mercredi.


	71. Gregorovitch à Ollivander

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Gregorovitch à Ollivander**

Tous les dégâts qu'a cauzzé zette baguette... J'ai bien peur que ze zoit de ma faute.

* * *

Merci _Eliasine_ pour ta review et merci d'avoir lu les 70 chapitres !


	72. Fabian Prewett à Gideon Prewett

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Fabian Prewett à Gideon Prewett**

Je parie que j'en ai touché plus que toi.

* * *

Merci à _Yukino_ pour sa review :)


	73. Walburga Black à Sirius Black

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Walburga Black à Sirius Black**

Mon unique fils est mort il y a des années.


	74. Vincent Crabbe à Gregory Goyle

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Vincent Crabbe à Gregory Goyle**

J'ai vraiment foiré mon coup, pas vrai ?


	75. Perceval Dumbledore à Kendra Dumbledore

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Perceval Dumbledore à Kendra Dumbledore**

Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

* * *

Et voilà les derniers mots du père d'Albus Dumbledore... A dimanche :)


	76. Harry Potter à Tom Elvis Jedusor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Harry Potter à Tom Elvis Jedusor**

Si ma mort permet de vous vaincre alors je suis prêt à mourir cent fois.

* * *

Je crois bien que j'ai oublié de poster dimanche, je suis désolée pour ça. C'est ma dernière semaine en Angleterre ainsi que mes derniers jours pour envoyer mes dossiers de candidature donc je suis dépassée par les événements. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier mais je ne pourrai certainement pas le publier dimanche donc plutôt mercredi prochain ou le dimanche suivant, désolée pour ça.

Merci _Yukino_ pour ta review, je suis sûre que tu as passé un super moment aux studios HP, j'espère que tu as ramené de beaux souvenirs :) Merci aussi à _Guest_, j'espère que les deux derniers chapitres te plairont :)

Merci à _Ron Ravenclaw_ pour la traduction de ce chapitre.


	77. Tom Elvis Jedusor à Personne

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

**Tom Elvis Jedusor à Personne**

Je sens la mort arriver. J'ai peur.

* * *

Rideau de fin.

Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir des lecteurs aussi géniaux. Certains d'entre vous ont laissé une review sur chacun des 77 chapitres. C'est incroyable. Merci à tous.

Si vous parlez anglais, n'hésitez pas à laisser une ou plusieurs reviews sur la VO (lien sur mon profil, comme toujours).

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
